Pas assez d'eau pour les larmes
by Erienna
Summary: Glenn est le dernier. Le dernier survivant, le dernier homme en vie. Il est le dernier, et il va mourir. Mais avant cela, Glenn Rhee va vous conter l'histoire des survivants, de tout ce qui a pu exister, avant ; son histoire, surtout, et celle des autres, un peu. Parce que c'est son dernier jour sur Terre, et qu'il se souvient encore du parfum de ses Frères..


Hey, lecteurs ! Voici un OS centré sur Glenn, le dernier jour de la fin du monde. Il est long, et vraiment triste. Rated M à cause des propos et des scènes, parce qu'elles sont vraiment dures, et qu'il y a des chances pour que vous soyez déprimés à la fin. Voilà, tout l'univers TWD appartient à Kirkman, et je ne touche rien avec cet écrit !

Ah, pour la scène avec les Rôdeurs qui marchent jusqu'aux îles (signalée par une petite étoile), j'avais en tête les crabes blancs qui font rouler le bateau de Jack Sparrow dans Pirates des Caraïbes 3.

Oh, et la chanson qui colle parfaitement à l'OS est _The Preacher, _de Jamie N Commons. Voilà.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PAS ASSEZ D'EAU POUR LES LARMES<strong>

_Un million. _C'est le nombre d'années que Glenn Rhee a passé sur Terre, lui semble-t-il. Pourtant, il sait son âge encore jeune - 28, 35 ans, pas plus. Mais son corps… Son corps le trahit. Il le trahit d'environ un million d'années, en fait.

Toute sa peau est devenue brune, presque noire, et est semblable à du cuir, tant elle est si abîmée. Ses os pointent et craquent, il a perdu plus d'une vingtaine de kilos depuis la Grande Famine. Son visage, émacié et méconnaissable, a été tellement abîmé, coupé, cogné, torturé, que ses traits difformes et épais font de lui un être à l'apparence vaguement humanoïde, et ses lèvres trop minces ne suffisent plus à couvrir ses dernières dents trouées et noircies. Ses yeux fatigués ne font plus couler ses larmes depuis une éternité, et ils sont si secs que Glenn devient, lentement mais surement, aveugle. Ses beaux cheveux noirs jais ont disparus, au profit d'une touffe de poils fragiles, plus rêches que de la paille sèche. Ils ne couvrent pas toute sa tête, et son crâne dur est rougi par le soleil.

Ses vêtements ? Il ne les voit même plus. A certains endroits, peau et tissus ont fusionné pour ne former qu'une pâte dure et épaisse. Ses nerfs à vifs saignent sous l'épiderme malmené, et ils ne sont plus qu'une mince couche de cellules épuisées.

_Un million. _C'est le nombre de vies qu'il a vu défiler. Depuis son départ d'Atlanta jusqu'ici, dans le désert aride qu'était le Colorado.

Car il vous faut comprendre que la pandémie n'avait pas été le plus dur lors de l'Apocalypse. Ça, encore, ce fut facile –enfantin, même. Non, derrière celle-là, il y eut beaucoup d'autres événements.

La pandémie n'avait emporté que les infectés : restaient les « Survivants », les plus forts, ceux chez qui ni les Rôdeurs ni le virus n'arrivaient à bout. Ceux-là avaient pu tenir et construire certaines choses, comme des refuges, des cités, des idéaux. Ceux-là avaient eu le temps de prendre goût au massacre, de devenir plus puissant, plus mauvais, plus dangereux.

Alors, ce fut la période des Grandes Guerres.

Chaque objet, chaque arme, chaque munition, chaque denrée étaient devenue des convoitises pour lesquelles chacun était prêt à se battre à mort – alors, comme Rick ou le Gouverneur, des dizaines, non, des milliers de petits groupes dans le monde se sont battus, disputés des terres, entre-tués. D'autres avaient formé des alliances, des pactes, des micro-Nations. Et, si les premières années cela n'avaient pas vraiment d'impact (les groupes n'étant jamais plus de cinquante), les suivantes furent plus compliquées. En effet, l'Humanité avait eu un regain d'espoir un certain temps. Les gens avaient tellement souffert qu'ils ne cherchaient plus vraiment à faire la guerre, malgré quelques psychopathes. C'est comme ça que Rick avait pu intégrer des communautés de plus en plus grandes. Il y avait eu Alexandria, une petite ville, une fois le Terminus dépassé, puis Coppa, en pleine forêt, composée d'une centaine d'habitants. Coppa était malheureusement tombée un mois d'Octobre, alors que Judith n'avait que trois ans. Ils étaient alors allés se réfugier au Royaume d'Ézéchiel, avec qui ils avaient des liens commerciaux. En s'alliant avec l'Imperio, qui plus tard fut rebaptisée Nouvelle-Atlanta, ils formèrent la plus grande concentration humaine des trois régions environnantes, avec plus de deux cents habitants. Ils s'étaient cru invincibles, avaient montés des murs de deux mètres, construit des vigies et des quartiers, et surtout, avaient réussi à émettre sur des ondes courtes, leur permettant de rallier deux ou trois camps de Géorgie, plus moindre que le leur. Le groupe de Rick avait eu la belle vie, ça oui : ils faisaient tous parti du Conseil Restreint, ils étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler Ministres ou Administrateurs, ils étaient aimés du peuple. Lui et Maggie avaient eu une petite fille, qu'ils avaient appelé Sophia –c'était Maggie qui l'avait voulu. Sophia fut la plus belle petite fille du monde, selon Glenn. Mais elle était morte à environ quatre ans, la pauvre gamine. Peut-être son prénom lui avait fait défaut, il n'en savait rien, mais elle s'en était voulu, la Carol. Même qu'elle s'était suicidée deux semaines plus tard.

Carl, lui, avait grandi : à ce moment-là, quatre ans étaient passés depuis le Terminus, il avait alors dix-huit ans, s'il se souvenait bien. Dix-huit ans, vous vous rendez compte ? Il sortait même avec une Sarah, d'un an de plus, qu'il avait présenté à son père. Mignonne, la Sarah, et gentille aussi : à deux, ils avaient survécu quatre années de plus. Rick avait été fier de son fils –d'ailleurs, il l'a beaucoup répété à sa mort, trois ans auparavant, un an avant la mort du petit Carl. C'avait été le plus dur : voir le chef mourir avec les intestins à l'air, sa chair encore dans la bouche du Rôdeur abattu, le Sheriff si endurci et sûr de lui… Pas très propre, comme mort. Avec Daryl, Glenn avait l'habitude d'un petit jeu macabre qui faisait passer le temps : le membre du groupe ayant la mort la plus dégueulasse était le gagnant. De quoi ? De rien, bien sûr, mais ils comptaient les points, voilà tout : 10 pour Lori, et sa césarienne morbide, considérée comme « Inclassable ». 12 pour Carol la Pendue, dont le visage bleu et les yeux et la bouche surdimensionnés avaient fait vomir Maggie. 17 pour Rick et 20 pour Daryl lui-même, fauché et coupé en deux par une voiture. Glenn n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui tirer une balle, six Rôdeurs s'étaient précipités sur le pauvre Daryl découpé. Du coup, vu que Glenn ne pourra pas juger sa propre mort, le chasseur l'emporte – et quelle victoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh, attendez, il reste la petite Judith, quand même. Morte en même temps que son père, pauvre Carl. Elle venait à peine de prononcer son premier mot, à sept ans. Elle était en retard, oui, mais l'Apocalypse avait fait en sorte qu'elle développe de prime abord ses réflexes physiques. Vous connaissez l'expression « Parfois il faut savoir courir avant de marcher » ? Bah voilà, c'est Judith tout craché. Amusant, pas vrai ? La gamine avait eu 22 points, parce qu'elle avait crevé de manière exceptionnelle, il fallait le reconnaître.

Ah, pardon, Glenn se perd – c'est que, depuis le temps, depuis toutes les horreurs, c'est compliqué de s'y retrouver, aussi. Il perdait _légèrement _la tête, fallait se l'avouer. De toute façon, tous ou presque avaient péri durant les Grandes Guerres.

L'alliance du Royaume et de l'Imperio était simple : chacun gardait son territoire, et ensemble, ils construisaient un passage entre les deux villes, n'étant séparé que d'une dizaine de kilomètres. Ainsi, sur une largeur de trente mètres, le passage pouvait accueillir plus de gens et permettait aux deux de s'échanger tout et n'importe quoi.

Leur projet avait bien fonctionné, au point qu'ils s'étaient fortifié et étendu, et n'avaient subi d'attaque durant une année. Une année, c'était long, surtout ici. Une année, c'est largement assez pour vous faire croire que vous êtes en sécurité, que vous pouvez vous en sortir. Une année, où ils avaient accueilli de plus en plus de monde, au point de faire fusionner les deux villes, qu'ils avaient communément appelée La Cité, à la limite de la Géorgie et l'Alabama, près de Columbus.

Et, évidemment, comme chaque dû sur cette putain de planète, La Cité fut convoitée.

Au départ, ce n'étaient que quelques groupuscules, dirigés par des mecs assez cons, qui tentaient de s'attaquer à eux –le résultat était souvent définitif, La Cité tuant impitoyablement n'importe quel attaquant. Au départ, Glenn n'avait pas trop aimé cette façon de faire, car quelques fois ce n'étaient que de pauvres hommes à bout de nerfs qui voulaient simplement un abri. Malheureusement, leurs manières violentes et brutales ne plaisaient pas, et on les exterminait.

Et puis un jour, les groupuscules se sont mis à réfléchir. Les Rôdeurs, eux, se faisaient plus nombreux, et les odeurs alléchantes de La Cité finissaient irrémédiablement par les attirer. Le Conseil Restreint fit face alors à ses premiers problèmes. En vérité, de plus en plus de gens se pressaient à leurs portes, étant donné qu'ils laissaient des messages ou pancartes sur un large périmètre. Le monde commençait légèrement à sortir de son silence, et parfois, lorsque La Cité diffusait son message journalier par la radio, ils avaient une réponse.

Cependant, les réfugiés se faisaient plus pressants, plus avides, plus blessés et plus nombreux : par souci de sécurité, les portes furent fermées, car la ville n'avait pas les moyens de tous les cadrer et les surveiller, et c'était hors de question que la ville se retrouve saccagée. Sophia avait alors déjà deux ou trois ans, et Judith six. Adorables étaient les petites filles, qui jouaient ensemble : Michonne et Daryl avaient été les parrains les plus heureux du monde.

Mais voilà, les groupuscules s'étaient alliés entre eux, et se mettaient à les attaquer avec plus de véhémence. Et plus le temps passait, plus La Cité doutait de sa sûreté –ils étaient en pleine période de _siège._

Un siège, oui, comme au Moyen-Âge. La ville était tant et si bien construire que si elle se fermait aux étrangers, rien ne pouvait en sortir non plus oh, il y avait bien deux ou trois passages secrets, mais rien qui permettait de ramener nourriture ou munitions en toute discrétion leurs potagers et fermes ne suffisaient pas pour toute la ville durant plusieurs mois, et la population grondait très vite, l'ont dû faire face à des dégradations internes, aux vols et aux meurtres. Si le Conseil réussi à rétablir l'ordre les trois premiers mois, les trois suivants se déroulèrent dans l'anarchie totale : de l'autre côté des murs, devant se protéger à leurs tours des Rôdeurs, les assaillants arrêtèrent leurs revendications pour leur propre survie. Glenn avait cru que les choses se calmeraient, qu'une fois le danger extérieur occupé, ils en profiteraient pour les surprendre et les tuer, mais non. Selon les miradors, le nombre d'étrangers dépassait le leur, allant de deux cents cinquante à trois cents. _Trois cents, _vous vous rendez compte ? Mais d'où venaient tous ces gens ? Il en venait encore, tous les jours, pour gonfler les rangs et remplacer ceux morts la veille. Alors, Daryl, en fin observateur, se concerta avec les groupes extérieurs ayant une radio, au Centre de contrôle. Il y passa des nuits et jours, à attendre, questionner et chercher, réussissant grâce à ses informations et l'élargissement de la zone d'émission, à réunir une dizaine de petits groupes de survivants, s'étendant au large de la Géorgie, vers la Caroline du Sud et le Tennessee. Tous lui expliquèrent que les morts, trouvant de moins en moins d'humains, étaient beaucoup plus nerveux. Ainsi, il apprit que les Rôdeurs se faisaient plus agressifs, et les hordes plus grosses. Les étrangers à leurs portes venaient généralement du Nord et de camps attaqués, et dont tous avaient eu vent de la sécurité que procurait La Cité. Mais personne ne pouvait leur venir en aide, les Cormacs de l'Est se battant avec les Immaculés de Caroline, les Résistants de Montgomery qui menaient de véritables croisades en détruisant tout sur leur passage… Sans compter, plus au Sud, les guérillas entre les Mutants du Nord et la Nouvelle Civilisation de Floride !

Glenn Rhee vit alors que la guerre ne touchait pas que la Géorgie : elle s'étendait dans tout le pays. Partout, les humains restant se battaient pour le peu de pouvoir survivant. Partout, l'Humanité se déchirait, réduisait d'elle-même son temps de vie, comme lasse et impatiente d'attendre les morts, qui s'occupaient de leur extinction. Partout, chaque acte ou décision humaine conduisait irrémédiablement à l'autodestruction. Partout, la Mort dansait et riait.

Et là, Glenn avait ri tellement fort qu'il avait failli se péter une côte : les problèmes qu'ils avaient n'étaient dû qu'aux membres de La Cité, qui avaient ouvert leurs portes à bras ouverts, avaient indiqué sur des kilomètres le chemin, sans parler de la radio. Tout cela, c'était eux qui l'avaient provoqué. Risible, non ?

Seulement, avec les différents internes qui devenaient toujours plus graves et incontrôlables, ils n'eurent jamais le temps de se débarrasser des réfugiés. Les habitants, excédés de ne voir les choses s'améliorer et étant tous conscients de l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête, scandèrent des reproches au Conseil, s'attaquant verbalement aux dirigeants. La société se scinda en deux, les extrémistes qui voulaient tuer chacun des réfugiés, et ceux qui demandaient leur asile. Et dans chacun de ses groupes se confondaient d'autres groupuscules. C'était, en quelque sorte, la renaissance du monde, comme si les partis politiques reprenaient leurs droits.

Les rares étrangers furent pourchassés et accusés de tous les maux, et certains habitants furent pendus publiquement pour « trahison », en tentant de se révolter ou protéger ces derniers. Et, au bout du huitième mois de siège, alors que tous ressentaient durablement la Faim, Glenn Rhee affronta son premier et unique coup d'Etat.

Un coup d'Etat, c'est quand même classe ! Daryl et lui avait alors décidé de rajouter trois points à celui qui y passait. Bien sûr, ils en avaient chialé, après, mais au bout de huit années à vivre l'Apocalypse, on finit par perdre la notion de ce qui est respectable ou non.

Cela prit une journée entière. Déjà, pendant la nuit, certains proches du Conseil Restreint furent assassiner dans leurs lits : Tara, William, Ted, Barbara : puis, au lever du jour, alors que Glenn et Maggie déposaient leur chère Sophia à la garderie, ils virent Tyreese accourir vers eux, les mains pleines de sang. Il n'avait pas réussi à prononcer un mot, il s'était contenté de les amener chez sa sœur, complètement chamboulé ; et Sasha baignait dans son sang, égorgée jusqu'aux oreilles, sur son lit, les traits encore endormis. Elle tenait dans sa main la seule photo de Bob qu'elle avait.

Là, tout était allé très vite. Des coups de feu et des cris retentirent, alors ils s'armèrent, et la voix de Carol éclata dans le Hall du bâtiment administratif, à une rue de là. Puis, des hommes, des femmes, des voisins que Glenn appréciait se mirent à leur tirer dessus, à hurler des insanités. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans le bâtiment en répondant à leur tirs, et Maggie avait tué une fille qui avait tenté d'abattre la crosse de son fusil sur sa tête. Et quand ce nouveau cadavre perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa sur les marches, Glenn reconnue Sarah, la petite amie de Carl. Dommage.

Carol qui rampait vers eux, le visage en sang, que Tyreese prend dans ses bras avec douceur, pleurant encore sa sœur. Rick, perdu, qui hurle à la recherche de ses enfants, qui prend naturellement la tête du petit groupe et qui tue chaque mécréant osant les affronter. Ils foncent dans les souterrains, là où le Conseil se réunit il y a un petit passage secret, qui joint les caves ou les quelques égouts de La Cité. Ainsi, Rick et Glenn espèrent retrouver les leurs, Sophia, Carl, Judith et Daryl. Le policier crie le nom de ses enfants, car Carl sait qu'en cas de problème il doit venir ici. Mais il n'y qu'Ézéchiel, et Michonne aussi, trempée par le sang d'un inconnu, un de ses derniers plans culs en date. Elle serre son sabre si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa paume et la font saigner. Ézéchiel pleure, ils ont égorgé Shiva, _les fumiers_, et Glenn se demande alors si la tigresse doit être comptée dans leur jeu. Parce que bon, c'est un animal voyez-vous, et vu que lui et Daryl ne compte pas certains membres de leur groupe –Jim, Shane, Andréa…

Alors ils progressent, silencieusement, arrivent à passer le bâtiment sous les pieds véhéments des habitants. D'ailleurs, ils ne sont plus très loin, ils finiront par découvrir le souterrain.

Soudain, Rick pousse un cri, lâche sa lampe torche : il y a la petite Judith, qui tient sa poupée dans sa main, tournant une tête innocente vers son père, comme si elle s'étonnait de son étonnement à lui. Comme si elle avait dû toujours se trouver là, comme si elle savait comment rejoindre sa famille dans un moment si critique. Et là, elle dit : _Pa-pa !_ Et _pan ! _Sa tête explose sur le mur, étalant morceaux d'os, cervelle, chair sur eux, sur son père, sur le sol, sur leur âme. _Pan ! _Le coup résonne encore dans la tête de Glenn. _Pan, pan ! Pa, pa ! _Ce qui reste du corps chute, la moitié d'un buste et deux petites jambes. Presque rien, vu comme ça, mais c'était tellement important, pour eux !

Celui qui a tiré, que le Diable l'encule jusqu'à l'os, n'est autre que Negan, une grosse brute du quartier treize qui avait toujours envié Rick et sa position. Et ce con, devant le père effaré, se met à sourire. Il sourit et il dit : _T'es baisé, enculé. _Ledit enculé hurle, et tire, mais Negan s'efface et s'enfuit, alors Rick le poursuit, comme un dément, comme un con, parce que Negan le conduit tout droit à un piège, l'Asiatique le sait. Stupide, stupide Rick qui mène tout le monde à la mort… !

Michonne comprend à son tour, et tous ralentissent, tous abandonnent ce chef désabusé, par peur et par lâcheté mais c'est trop tard, derrière eux s'avancent les rebelles, armés de torches et de fourches, comme dans une banale chasse aux sorcières. Obligés d'avancer, prêt à défendre leur vie jusqu'au bout, avec l'âme téméraire et éreintée du survivant qui en a trop vu, trop vécu, ils finissent par suivre leur chef, dégoûtés.

Mais, ce qui les attend à l'extérieur est pire : une partie du mur extérieur est tombée, et Glenn apprendra plus tard que les étrangers avaient creusé sous les panneaux de métal, jusqu'à les déséquilibrer. Et une vague de centaines de Rôdeurs et inconnus déferle sur la ville. Des hurlements et l'alarme de La Cité retentit trois fois. Et, de ses yeux terrorisés, Glenn Rhee voit son monde se faire dévorer par les balles des hommes et les crocs des morts. La foule est si dense, les mouvements si vifs qu'il perd de vue en une seconde la moitié de son groupe –seule reste la main de Maggie dans la sienne. Rick est déjà loin, à la poursuite de Negan, et le livreur de pizza sait qu'il ne le reverra jamais.

Après, Glenn ne se souvient pas trop. Il sait qu'il a tué, beaucoup trop, comme d'habitude. Il revoit encore la garderie, dont les murs avaient été repeints par le sang des enfants, et de Sophia éventrée dans la salle de jeux. Elle tenait encore une figurine en bois, d'un soldat qui brandissait une épée, et Glenn l'avait gardé et accroché à son cou. Carl, qui avait fini par les retrouver, et son père…

Son père, qui avait été cogné, saigné, _brûlé, _qu'on avait abandonné au premier Rôdeur dans la maison de Negan et des siens. Rick, que Daryl a trouvé le premier, et qui même à moitié dévoré continuait d'agoniser, attendant avec peine son dernier enfant. _Fier de toi, Carl, je suis fier de toi. _Carl ne comprend pas, comme d'habitude, et il a beau pleurer, rien ne change. Alors, Daryl l'emporte, l'éloigne, s'enfuit avec le dernier fils, les yeux tremblants, le corps en larmes. Ensemble, hurlant leur haine et leur mépris, ils finissent par tuer quiconque sur leur chemin, gamin ou pas, innocent ou non : c'était les autres qui avaient provoqué leur déshumanisation, alors que Rick et son groupe n'avaient fait que les sauver. A qui la faute, maintenant ? C'est vous les responsables. A vous d'en subir les conséquences.

Et, alors qu'ils s'entassent dans un minibus –cette fois-ci, ils n'emmènent avec eux que les membres du groupe, car ils sont Frères, et refusent d'aider leurs assassins-, Glenn sent toujours la main faible de Maggie dans la sienne. Il ressert les doigts dans les siens, caresse les cheveux de sa femme qui hurle encore le nom de leur fille, Sophia. Les flammes qui brûlent La Cité incendient encore son pauvre cœur desséché.

Rick, trop blessé, trop fatigué, trop torturé, qui succombe à ses blessures sous les yeux terrifiés du groupe, ses enfants, ses Frères, sa famille. Personne n'a avoué à Carl l'acte horrible de sa petite-amie. Daryl qui le regarde, anéanti, et qui prononce d'une voix atone les scores. Glenn est étonné, il était persuadé que Rick serait vainqueur du jeu – mais il avait été dépassé par sa propre fille.

Ils tentent bien de joindre La Colline, mais lorsqu'ils arrivent, celle-ci est en pleine bataille avec Les Chasseurs, soit disant parce que La Co' bouffait peu à peu leur territoire –mais surtout parce qu'ils avaient plus de bouffe, et les Chasseurs, plus d'armes. Vous n'avez plus qu'à suivre la logique. Ils sont alors en plein Alabama, aux environs de Greenville.

Et dans ce minibus, il ne reste plus que lui et Maggie, Daryl et Michonne, Ézéchiel et Carl ainsi que Carol, qui se jettera dans les bras d'une Rôdeuse après la Colline. Ils finissent par être accueilli à la Zone de Repenti, qui se trouvait à Jackson et dirigé par une église stricte. Ils avaient bien tentés de s'intégrer, et cela avait marché au départ. Glenn avait pu s'informer de l'état de La Cité, et avait compris ce qu'étaient les Grandes Guerres. Partout autour d'eux, les différents camps, tribus, groupes s'entre-tuaient minutieusement, et son foyer était tombé, aux mains de Negan : les trois-quarts de la ville partie en fumée, il eut le temps d'imposer son règne, et fonda la Nouvelle-Atlanta – ridiculement petite, il faut préciser. Mais Negan tient bon, et s'agrandit. Puis, Glenn n'a plus de nouvelles, et il finit par oublier sa ville, qu'il avait bâtie de son sang.

La Zone, qui se fait régulièrement attaquée par des Rôdeurs, qui s'affaiblit de jours en jours sous les assauts répétés des morts. Michonne, en une nuit, avait compté une horde de plus de _quatre cents macchabées. _Alors, forcément, quand on sait que la Zone n'abrite pas 120 habitants, on ne réfléchit pas plus, et on se barre.

C'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils sont allés à l'armurerie, ont pris tout ce qu'ils pouvaient emporter, et ont volé deux voitures.

Seulement, il n'y avait plus Daryl.

C'était lui qui s'était sacrifié. Ils étaient poursuivi par les Zonards, qui tenaient à récupérer leurs biens. Daryl savait qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas le morceau, alors il a guidé ses Frères dans un coin reculé, est sorti de la voiture, les pressant de s'en aller. Il avait couru vers les voitures qui venaient à eux, et avec un fusil à pompe, il avait tiré : la première voiture avait dévié de sa trajectoire et était allé faire des tonneaux dans un fossé. La deuxième eut le temps de faucher le chasseur avant que le conducteur ne meurt.

Et Glenn s'était senti mourir avec lui.

Il n'avait plus aucun repère, plus aucune ressource. Ils étaient inlassablement en fuite, se faisait impitoyablement capturés par cette putain de Mort, Glenn Rhee sait qu'ils ne s'en sortiront jamais. Le chasseur devait prendre les rênes derrière Rick, ils en avaient décidé ainsi ! Glenn ne pouvait pas être chef, pas tout de suite ! Lui, il allait tuer tout le monde, putain !

Cependant, il ne lâche pas la main de sa femme. A force, leur paume ont fini par coller, et une étrange odeur s'en dégage. Mais ni Maggie ni Glenn ne se décide, de peur de voir l'autre disparaitre à la seconde où leurs mains ne seront plus jointes.

La route, encore et toujours, la route interminable, cadavérique, qui ne les mènent nulle part durant six autres mois, et, abrutis par la chaleur et la soif, ils finissent par ramper jusqu'à l'Usine, seul camp de l'Arkansas. Ils savent qu'ils ne pourront plus rien reconstruire, maintenant. Le suicide et le sacrifice de Carol et Daryl ont fini par les perdre, et ils ne sont plus que pantins de chairs et d'os rouillés qui tentent d'aspirer encore un peu d'air avant de mourir à leur tour. Heureusement, personne n'attend rien d'eux, et on les parque dans une grande pièce, un riche salon d'un grand appartement, où le silence règne en maître inflexible, les laissant dormir et crever en paix. Aucun d'eux ne prend le temps de sortir, d'explorer. La journée, ils se réunissent dans une pièce, une chambre, un couloir, là où ils le peuvent, et ils y restent des heures. Parfois, Carl se lève, va chercher de l'eau, finit par la force à leur en donner. Parfois, Michonne s'en va, et ils entendent le fracas de son sabre contre les meubles. Parfois, Glenn pleure, mais à vrai dire, il ne sait plus vraiment pourquoi, parce qu'il y a eu tellement d'incidents, tellement de sang qu'il se perd dans le fil de sa vie, au point de ne plus être qu'un pâle acteur d'une vie étrangère. Et peu à peu, il finit par perdre la totalité de sa vie entre ces murs poussiéreux.

Mais un jour, quelqu'un vient chercher Ezéchiel, le seul à encore y croire un dernier instant, pour aider à la garde de nuit. Le pire, c'est qu'il faisait grand jour, et qu'ils n'ont rien remarqué, en bon pantins désarticulés. Ezéchiel s'est avancé jusqu'à la porte, parait-il. Jusqu'à la porte, celle que Glenn n'avait franchi qu'une fois et ne tenait pas à y repasser. Y repasser, c'est admettre qu'on quitte le refuge, la maison, et qu'on n'est pas certain d'y revenir. Et puis, hasardement, sans avoir conscience des répercussions de son geste, par mégarde et par malheur, le Roi avait baissé son regard sur l'homme qui attendait à l'extérieur. Et il avait vu la hache.

Une hache, une simple hache qu'il était normal de tenir dans un monde pareil, mais qui l'avait affolé. Mais le visiteur ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répliquer, il avait pointé le canon de son arme sur la tête du malheureux Ezéchiel. Et, sans raison ou sommation, il avait tiré.

Glenn, qui avait tout vu depuis les escaliers, n'eut ni le temps de réagir ou de réaliser. Le corps d'Ezéchiel était tombé, et son regard abruti l'avait fixé avec brutalité. Il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était simplement levé, avait sorti son révolver, massacré les deux gars avec le reste de ses Frères, qui étaient venus sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Tout cela en moins de dix secondes, d'un naturel morbide et fataliste.

Et, toujours en silence, sans pleurer, en abandonnant le Roi qui grognait déjà, ils s'en sont allés. _Au revoir, Roi des Rôdeurs, au revoir ! _Avait-il chantonné.

La route, des heures, des jours, où durant plusieurs mois ils parcourent les Etats, ne s'arrêtant que pour se ressourcer, fuyant le plus loin possible. Ils passent le Missouri, font un détour par l'Oklahoma, dépassent le Kansas, s'échappent au Colorado pour finir dans les montagnes des Rocheuses. Oui, ils ont traversé le pays, en voiture, en vélo, et même avec un petit train –mais ça, c'est une plus longue histoire.

La route, encore, et le Dernier Espoir, avec une halte qui fut des plus saines. Quarante habitants dans les montagnes, qui n'avaient jamais été attaqués ou n'avaient rencontré d'autres gens, et qui les accueillirent à bras ouverts. Glenn n'avait plus que Maggie, Michonne et Carl pour pleurer, et près de neuf ans étaient passés depuis Atlanta. _Neuf __ans, comme le Temps est lent. _Glenn le sait déjà, ces gens ne survivront pas longtemps. Oui, ils avaient tenu presque une décennie, mais dans les montagnes, personne n'y avait encore songé. Pourtant, il avait un bon système de radio, et ils arrivaient à émettre sur un périmètre des deux régions voisines. Enorme. Mais Glenn et les autres ne seront pas les seuls à venir, et pas avec autant de bonnes intentions.

De ce qu'il en savait, Alexandria, Bulls (un des petits camps précaires d'Atlanta), la Zone et un autre dont il avait oublié le nom ont péri sous des hordes immenses et destructrices. Celles-ci semblaient se diriger vers eux, il pût le constater grâce à l'hélicoptère du Dernier Espoir. Les hordes étaient tellement grandes que parfois, le pilote perdait ses repères, n'ayant sous ses yeux qu'une vague de morts à perte de vue. Et l'odeur….l'odeur était atroce. A plusieurs reprises, il en avait vomi jusqu'à la bile et il s'était senti nauséeux deux jours durant. Ils puaient tellement que juste en les survolant, ses vêtements s'imprégnaient de l'odeur.

L'été de cette année-là fut le plus sec et chaud que Glenn n'avait jamais connu. La plupart de ses journées, il les passait entre deux parois rocheuses, de minuscules interstices où un homme recroquevillé pouvait tenir, pour s'abriter du soleil cuisant. Ou bien, lorsqu'il n'avait pas la force de se traîner dans une petite grotte, il restait sous les tentes abîmées, avec Maggie, à crever sous le soleil ardent.

Mais un jour, Carl et Michonne vinrent à eux. A cet instant, Glenn ne pesait pas plus de quarante kilos, et sa respiration sifflante le faisait souffrir. Il sentait quelque chose de mauvais dans ses poumons, lui bloquant la respiration. Michonne dit : _On s'en va. _Et Glenn hocha la tête, fermant les yeux, ne leur en voulant même pas de leur abandon. Il était une loque, une merde décomposée qui puait la mort, et Maggie ne s'était pas levée depuis six jours. L'eau était rationnée à un verre par personne tous les deux jours, la nourriture était maigre et peu nutritive, composée de racines et de petits morceaux de viandes rassis et séchés. L'asiatique ne le savait pas, mais tout le monde mourrait autour de lui. Michonne, dont les lèvres craquelées et les cheveux hirsutes faisaient peine à voir, secoua sa tête gracile avec fatalité, et elle s'approcha de lui. _**On**__ s'en va, Glenn tu viens avec nous._

Il hoche la tête, mais ne bouge pas, ne fait aucune différence entre ses propos. Ici ou là-bas, il s'en foutait, il allait crever. Alors, merde, qu'on le laisse !

Il se tourne vers Maggie pour prendre sa main une dernière fois, mais elle dort dos à lui. Il secoue faiblement son épaule, mais rien n'y fait, elle refuse de répondre. Carl rit, un ricanement étouffé et malade, ses côtés saillantes frémissant sous sa peau, et il dit : _Maggie est morte, Glenn._

Et il retourne le cadavre amer de sa femme, squelettique et blanche, dont les yeux blancs frétillent dans leurs orbites, tel un cadavre qui se réveille lentement. Glenn se recule avec horreur, n'ayant même pas la force de crier, et il se lève avec précipitation, se cache derrière Michonne. Maggie lève un bras décharné dans sa direction, grognant déjà, et Carl plonge son poignard à travers son oreille. _14 points pour Maggie._

Il sortit de lui-même, rampant et pleurant à la recherche de l'esprit de sa femme. Il tend sa main vers le Ciel, dans l'espoir dément d'y griffer ce Dieu infâme qui lui vole sa moitié, et il voit sa bague de mariage glisser de son doigt maigre. Elle tombe et se cogne contre les pierres, roule jusqu'au précipice, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

Autour de lui, les quelques résistants s'affairent au départ, abandonnant sans regret les mourants sous les morceaux de toiles qui servaient de tentes. Ils récupèrent ce qu'ils peuvent, et Glenn reçoit des mains de Michonne une bouteille d'eau, qu'il boit avec avidité. La moitié du contenu lui fait tellement de bien qu'il est enivré, et il soupire de bien être, oubliant sa femme. _Pas assez d'eau pour les larmes._

Carl a réussi à voler deux bouteilles presque pleines en plus de celle de Michonne, ce qui fait d'eux les mieux disposés en eau. Ils comptent voler les autres aussi, même s'ils les suivent aveuglément.

Glenn Rhee avait perdu plus de gens que n'importe qui sur Terre, c'était indéniable. Mais cette vérité était aussi bonne pour les autres, et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient encore l'énergie de pleurer les morts. Parce que putain, ils les enviaient tous. Dans la mort, il n'y a plus de souffrance.

Derrière eux, moins de cinq minutes après leur départ, un Rôdeur s'approcha du camp abandonné. Et, derrière lui, s'en amassaient d'autres. En un quart d'heure, trente d'entre eux dévoraient ceux qui n'étaient pas transformés. Et, en deux heures, cent treize Rôdeurs suivirent péniblement le chemin des survivants.

Vint alors la Grande Famine. Un peu partout, une fois les guerres terminées – détruisant tout sur leur passage-, les survivants faisaient face à une pénurie de denrées alimentaires drastique. La Grande Famine datait pourtant de déjà un an, mais il venait simplement d'être touché par cette garce. Evidemment, les dégâts causés par les Grandes Guerres avaient pas mal amoindri les réserves américaines. Mais les hordes de centaines de morts, attirés par les bruits provoqués par les hommes avaient détruits les rares denrées alimentaires, obligeant les hommes à se voler entre eux, à continuer leur guerres infantiles. Or, plus de guerre, plus de bruits –explosions, tirs, incendies, hurlements-, plus de Rôdeurs. Cercle vicieux.

Et _paf, _d'un coup, plus de bouffe. Pas une conserve, pas un grain de riz, rien. Au départ, ils purent survivre en tuant quelques oiseaux. Ils tracèrent les montagnes sur des kilomètres pour débusquer quelque animal de montagne, volèrent quelque voyageur perdu aux confins du monde, mais il y eut bientôt ni animal, ni homme, ni volatile. Les morts commençaient à gravir les flancs des montagnes, eux aussi morts de faim. Hahaha, c'est qu'il a encore de l'humour le petit Glenn !

On fit bouillir les quelques vêtements en cuir, qu'on mangea ensuite. On s'agressait pour une minuscule couleuvre. On s'engueulait pour un futile oisillon abandonné. Les animaux, alertés de l'avancée des morts bien avant eux, fuyaient tous loin d'eux, se déplaçant par troupeaux entiers, allant du bison au moindre serpent, fuyant l'Etat si vite qu'ils n'eurent le temps de chasser convenablement.

Alors, on a mangé les hommes.

C'est con, hein ? Se bouffer entre nous alors qu'on a les Rôdeurs pour ça. Mais que voulez-vous, au bout de tant d'années et quinze kilos (minimum) de moins, on finit par la vouloir, cette bouffe.

Glenn se rappela alors Ezéchiel, et sa mort aussi absurde que surprenante : la Grande Famine avait dû toucher l'Usine, et comme le Terminus, ils avaient dû se jeter sur une nouvelle viande. Lors de leur séjour, presque personne n'était venu les voir. La maison qu'on leur avait laissé n'était qu'un foutu wagon A, là où on parquait la viande. Un schéma qu'ils étaient en train de reproduire à l'identique.

Pour tout vous dire, cela ne l'a pas vraiment dérangé. C'était même plutôt bon, il fallait le reconnaître.

Son premier homme fut une femme, une de celles trop fragiles, qui s'était cassé la jambe entre deux pierres. Une de ces femmes au destin tragique, à l'os irréparable, de celles qu'on ne peut sauver. Personne ne l'aimait au camp, trop hautaine, trop futile, trop malheureuse – à cet instant, Glenn avait oublié que cette femme lui avait tiré un grand éclat de rire, le premier en six ans. Il fut unanimement décidé de l'abattre pour manger le peu de chair sur ses os, malgré ses cris inhumains. Ce soir-là, on fit festin, et on festoya autour d'un grand feu, oublieux du monde et des morts. Le nom de la fille ? Bordel, qu'est-ce que vous voulez foutre avec le nom de cette fille ? Vous croyez qu'ici, votre nom compte encore, hein ? Après tant d'années ? Quelle naïveté !

Le plus dur avait été de la mettre sur le bucher. Mais, une fois l'odeur alléchante de viande grillée au nez, ils perdirent tout sentiment, et ils se jetèrent sans préavis sur la pauvre femme qui rôtissait, dévorant jusqu'à la moelle chaque parcelle de chair, chaque muscle, suçant les os, léchant les cartilages, tout chose qu'un être humain aurait condamné avec mépris. Ha ! Mais qu'est-ce être « humain », de nos jours ? Qui peut faire la différence entre un homme et un Rôdeur ? Que soit sur le plan psychique ou physique, d'ailleurs ! Parce que sans eau, on ne se lave pas, et Glenn a arrêté de compter les mois sur sa dernière douche en date. Alors il peut apaiser sa gorge desséchée mais il est sale, il pue, comme les autres, et il a remarqué sur son avant-bras gauche des petits champignons, qui ont poussé sur les couches de vêtements collés à sa chair. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que Glenn a l'énergie du mourant, et qu'il continue d'avancer, en dépit de Maggie et Sophia, en dépit du reste.

Ils n'étaient plus que huit, et un soir, alors que les températures s'adoucissaient et que l'été se terminait, ils furent attaqués par une horde de plus de cinquante Rôdeurs. Sur les cent treize qui les suivaient, trente-trois s'étaient cassé un os, les empêchant de continuer ; vingt avaient chuté du haut d'une falaise, et dix avaient tout bonnement disparus. Glenn les cherche encore, pourtant. Il a des comptes à tenir, voyez-vous.

Trois d'entre eux étaient morts avant que le groupe ne parviennent à les semer. Carl était blessé, en se cognant contre un pic rocheux, et son flanc saignait abondamment. Par habitude, Glenn avait pris la tête, et avait trouvé une grotte enfoncée dans un flanc de montagne, où ils se savaient en…Ah, non, attendez. Ils ne sont _jamais _en sécurité. Bref, il n'avait pas pu s'occuper du petit Carl, et croyait que Michonne resterait avec lui. Mais elle avait traîné pour éliminer de son sabre les morts les plus rapides, histoire de s'assurer que personne ne les suivait.

Ce ne fut que le soir, alors qu'il dégustait d'un mollet humain –jamais aussi bon de sa vie-, goûtant avec plaisir la chair encore un peu grasse et se barbouillant de sang, qu'il demanda enfin où était passé le garçon.

On pointa du doigt son assiette.

S'il avait pu, il en vomirait encore.

Bon, là, il le reconnaissait, il avait _un peu_ pété les plombs avec Michonne. Okay, ils n'auraient jamais dû massacrer autant les corps de leurs compagnons avant de les jeter dans le vide, parce qu'il avait eu faim, après : Michonne l'avait même engueulé en lui disant qu'il aurait dû penser à garder un ou deux membres, mais c'était pas sa faute, si ? Il avait avisé le mollet abandonné de Carl, hésitant grandement : Michonne avait pleuré, s'était arraché les cheveux, cogné la tête contre les pierres, mais elle avait fini son assiette –lui s'était contenté de grignoter quelques morceaux, avant de jeter la viande avec le reste, écœuré.

Le temps avait passé, et neuf ans s'étaient écoulés. Neuf ans, depuis que le monde avait chuté, et plus aucune nouvelle de ce dernier depuis deux ans. Mais Glenn savait qu'ailleurs, c'était pareil : les derniers humains survivants se faisaient bouffer un à un, et que les hordes pouvaient atteindre le millier. Sur les îles, ce n'était pas mieux, les morts si nombreux qu'à force de se jeter dans l'eau, ils s'enfonçaient, couche sur couche, résistant ainsi au courant. De là, en continuant d'avance, roulant les uns sur les autres, ils parvenaient jusqu'aux îles, les détruisant impitoyablement.***** Comment il le sait ? Oh, ça, vous le saurez plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps, les gars.

Ils purent rattraper les animaux les plus lents, fuyant à l'Ouest. Ils ne passaient pas très loin d'eux, et Michonne pouvait chasser, tandis que lui grimpait les rochers à la recherche de petites sources d'eau.

C'était bête, Glenn aurait dû le comprendre, que les animaux _fuyaient _: mais ce n'est qu'avec la rumeur de grognements qu'il comprit à quel point c'était grave.

Il les avait entendu et senti avant même de les voir. Ils leur avaient fallu presque six minutes entières avant d'apparaître, mais Glenn les avait entendus bien avant. _Six putains de minutes. _Si nombreux, si compact… Puis, d'un coup, ils avaient obscurci l'horizon, dévalant inconsciemment la montagne, hurlant enfin devant la promesse de viande humaine les Rôdeurs étaient maigres et décharnés, Glenn n'avait qu'à foutre un grand coup de pied dans leur torse pour qu'ils tombent et se brisent. Seulement, avec des centaines et des centaines de squelettes qui foncent vers toi, les dents en avant, et que tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance, l'idée ne te vient même pas à l'esprit.

Il prend la main de Michonne dans la sienne, et à deux, ils parcourent une dizaine de kilomètres, durant deux jours et deux nuits, avant de trouver un abri et de ne plus entendre les mâchoires et les râles fouettant l'air derrière eux.

Ils s'y abritèrent sans prononcer un mot, ayant l'habitude de ce genre de scène. Que pouvaient-ils faire de plus, de toute façon ?

Glenn ne comprit pas vraiment le geste de Michonne. Elle était là, assise à ses côtés, regardant dans la même direction que lui, silencieuse. Son sabre posé entre eux, que Glenn caressait du doigt. Et puis d'un coup, elle avait effleuré sa main, s'était difficilement levée, et avait dit : _J'y vais. _Et il avait répondu : _Ok. _

Puis elle s'était jetée dans le vide. Comme ça, _hop, _plus de Michonne, seulement le bruit mat d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol. Il avait cligné des yeux, étonné, avait regardé autour de lui, attendant que quelqu'un réagisse, mais il n'avait vu personne. Alors, il s'était approché du bord, ahuri, et avait contemplé le corps désarticulé de son amie quinze mètres plus bas.

Oh mon Dieu, il n'avait jamais autant ri de sa vie.

Non mais, il fallait avouer, c'était quand même fou ! Une putain d'épidémie qui ravage tout, tes proches qui meurent tous de manière plus horrible les uns que les autres, des guerres qui n'en finissent plus, une famine plus que terrible et efficace, et ce n'est que lorsque cela semble s'arranger qu'elle se décide à se _suicider ? _

Et il rit, le Glenn, il rit fort, il tape sur ses cuisses, la pointe du doigt, pleure de rire, se fait mal au ventre. Et Michonne ouvre subitement les yeux, hoquète, tousse, et hurle, hurle de douleur, encore bien vivante, et lui rit encore plus, au point de tomber au sol et se rouler dans la poussière. La pauvre, elle n'arrivait même pas à crever ! C'était drôle, non ? Même Dieu s'était fendu la poire ! Fou, fou, tout le monde est fou, même Glenn, même Dieu, même l'espace, oh oui fou, fou…

Il le sait, parce que Dieu a commencé à lui _parler. _Après son éclat et voyant que la Samouraï n'en finissait d'agoniser, il avait lancé une pierre sur sa tête, réduisant en charpie sa cervelle, silencieux. Puis, il avait avisé le sabre, ne sachant quoi en faire.

Il l'avait pris. Il était vieux, rouillé, le manche miteux et la lame émoussée, mais il était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Et il était parti.

Dieu était arrivé à cette période. Il avait tenu tout le printemps, seul, et il continuait dans l'espoir de quitter les montagnes, ce qu'il parvenait à faire. C'était difficile, parce qu'avec le groupe ils s'étaient évertués de se tenir loin des plaines, voyant de leur perchoir des hordes traverser le territoire. Par peur, ils s'étaient enfoncés et perdus, rompant tout lien avec la réalité.

Il était venu à lui, dans son halo blanc et lumineux, avec pour simple excuse : _Salut, mon pote._

« Mon pote », vraiment ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il était où, quand tout a basculé ? Il était où quand…quand…. Merde, il a tellement de chose à lui dire, à ce connard, qu'il ne sait même pas par où commencer ! Il ose se pointer ici, la bouche en cœur, en l'appelant _mon pote ?_

Mais Dieu fronce les sourcils, vexé. _Eh, vous les hommes, vous m'accusez de chacun de vos maux. Vous êtes mignons mais je n'ai pas que vous à gérer ! J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, ces dernières années ! Le Jugement Dernier ne se fait pas tout seul, je te signale !_

N'empêche que Glenn lui en veux, il décide même de lui faire la gueule. Dieu a beau faire, il l'ignore, et continue sa marche, Rôdeurs aux trousses, impitoyable. _Allez quoi, je veux juste parler ! Ne sois pas vache, j'ai rien voulu de tout ça, moi !_

Bien sûr, quand Dieu ne veut pas d'une chose, il la laisse quand même se faire, on sait bien qu'il ne peut pas remédier à la situation, hein. C'est pas comme si c'était Dieu, putain.

Glenn Rhee pensa à Amy, et Jim. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était ses Vieux Frères, les premiers à être partis il songeait à leur sommeil, éternel et paisible, entre le Ciel et la terre. Il se souvenait encore du regard clair et vif de la jeune fille, et de ses cheveux blonds qui doraient au soleil. A Jim et ses mauvaises blagues, dont le rire éclatant était devenu son soleil à lui. Parfois, avant, quand les choses allaient encore mal, il pensait à ce rire. Et il se disait : _Je vais vivre pour l'entendre à nouveau. _Mais bon, après, il y avait eu Maggie, et il avait oublié ce rire. Il avait oublié les remarques acerbes et les cheveux d'or de la jolie Amy. Mais maintenant, Glenn n'entend que le son rude et éraillé de sa propre voix, lorsque, pris d'un coup de folie, il hurle à la Lune des insanités que l'astre prend pour ultime offense – et ses rayons blancs dardent son regard morne, n'éclairant que sa personne, lui rappelant qu'il était bien seul, comparé à la robe d'étoiles dont la Lune se parait chaque soir.

Alors, Glenn Rhee pleurait. Des pleurs sans larmes, dont il ne pouvait plus disposer, qui semblaient ne jamais se tarir, ponctués de hoquets grotesques qui abimaient son dos rond et fatigué à force de grimper la roche et passer ses journées courbé, Glenn a perdu des centimètres mais gagné en muscles. Mais, peinant à se nourrir, il était sec et bossu. Sa peau, comme il l'a fait remarquer plus haut, est en train de devenir du cuir, l'éloignant peu à peu de son Humanité. Il n'avait pas tenu de vraie discussion depuis des années, depuis le sac de La Cité, et il ne savait même plus s'exprimer oralement, sinon par des sons animaux et primitifs.

Dieu revint à lui. Cette fois-ci, Il lui offrit de véritables excuses, plaidant coupable, se désolant de son sort. Il le guida des semaines entières dans sa traversée, le gardant loin des Rôdeurs, bien qu'il le fasse déjà seul. En effet, n'ayant senti que l'air pur des montagnes depuis deux ans, son odorat s'était affiné tant et si bien qu'il sentait les morts sur un kilomètre à la ronde, et, tel un petit animal terrorisé, il s'enfuyait dans la direction opposée.

Puis, au bout d'une éternité, une fois la dernière chaîne montagneuse traversée, Dieu lui tint ces propos : _Il y a, à trois kilomètres d'ici, une horde de mille cent vingt-cinq Rôdeurs. Je veux que tu l'as traverse. _

_Je n'en ai pas la force, _souffle-t-il. _Je mourrai en bas de cette montagne. _

Mais Dieu lui sourit, et passe devant lui pour le guider. Il prend la forme de Sophia, sa petite Sophia, l'amour de sa vie, son ange qui jamais ne connaîtra son sort, qui jamais ne reverra son père, et sa mère, la divine Maggie, sa pauvre Maggie…

Sophia pleine de lumière prend sa main, tout doucement, et ne la lâche plus. Et Glenn oublie la douleur, la peine, l'amertume, et suit sa fille, son bébé adoré qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de pleurer. Sophia rit, encore une fois, un million de fois même, et les pieds de son père dansent avec les siens, alors qu'elle l'emmène en bas, sur la terre ferme. Et elle murmure : _Moi je t'aime, papa. _Papa, juste pa-pa, pas le bruit de la balle qui sort du canon pour rentrer dans la tête de…

Mais il est déjà arrivé, et Sophia lâche sa main, alors il titube jusqu'à elle, tombe, se relève, crie son nom – et trop tard, Dieu a repris sa place. Glenn le suit, parce qu'il veut en finir, il se sent mourir depuis si longtemps… Mais qu'importe, pour Dieu rien ne change, Il veut lui montrer la face la plus hideuse du monde, sans négociations possibles. Il dit : _Glenn, tu es en train de mourir. _Et puis : _tu es le dernier homme encore en vie sur Terre. _

L'asiatique comprend alors que Dieu est venu le chercher, lui et lui seul, et que bientôt, il va retourner auprès des autres. Dieu rajoute : _Je vais t'aider. _Et Il passe son bras sous le sien, frôlant les côtes saillantes de ce pauvre monstre crochu, que Glenn lui-même n'aurait pas reconnu.

Ils avancent, comme dans un rêve, et malgré la douleur et la peur, Glenn Rhee marche, titube, pataud, sauvage, mourant : et jamais il ne s'arrête, non, pas avant la horde.

Et elle est immense. Si grande que les Cieux au-dessus d'elle se foncent en une couleur rouge sang, tel un miroir des morts et il suspend sa marche, anéanti.

Glenn comprend enfin qu'à par lui, plus rien ne vit sur Terre. Dieu se penche et souffle sur ses yeux, lui faisant découvrir le monde derrière ses paupières : partout, en mer comme sur terre, des hordes de Rôdeurs s'abattaient sur les rares hommes restant –pas plus d'une dizaine. Sur sept milliards d'êtres humains, seulement dix avaient survécu à l'Apocalypse. _Dix. _Et ce nombre n'avait cessé de diminuer au fil des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul –alors Glenn se détache de la vision divine, ne supportant plus de voir ses congénères se faire massacrer, insulte le Seigneur pour la torture qu'Il lui inflige, comme si cette putain d'épidémie n'était pas suffisante. Qu'attendait-Il de lui ? Qu'il se jette aux morts ?

D'ailleurs, ceux-ci viennent vers lui, mais Glenn n'a plus peur –à quoi bon ? La peur te permettait de fuir et survivre, mais à cet instant, elle n'est plus nécessaire : Glenn Rhee fait littéralement face à sa mort. Il ne sent même plus l'odeur, la trainant avec lui depuis tant d'années, et alors que l'armée de mort se lève pour le dévorer en une bouche, l'homme ne ferme pas les yeux il en a tellement vu qu'il ne veut pas faire cet honneur à ces misérables cadavres.

Mais ils ne se jettent pas sur lui, non : ils passent simplement devant.

Glenn bat des cils, halluciné, et contemple pétrifié la vague en décomposition le dépasser, il se laisse cogner par quelques corps titubant. Bientôt, des dizaines et des dizaines de macchabées défilent sous ses yeux stupéfaits, et Dieu lui offre un sourire timide. _Glenn…aujourd'hui est le premier jour du reste de ta vie. De ta vie de Rôdeur, il va de soi. _Il ricane, et l'homme le fusille des yeux. Alors, Dieu s'excuse platement, _Gabriel m'a toujours dit que j'ai un humour foireux. _Puis Il presse son omoplate, l'incitant à suivre les morts, à son rythme.

Bientôt, en quelques heures, une autre horde encore plus grande rencontre et joint la leur, et selon les statistiques de Dieu, ils sont environ deux mille cinq cents à arpenter le désert. Dieu lui explique alors ce qu'il s'est passé, en dix ans. Il dit qu'Il avait vu le virus se propager et prévu l'extinction de l'Humanité. Il a juste tourné le dos une seconde à la Terre, le temps de s'affaire à la création d'une nouvelle planète, mais qu'ensuite, il était déjà trop tard. Oh, bien sûr, il avait déjà prévu tout cela. Il dit que l'Homme était destiné à autre chose, un truc plus beau, mais qu'il s'était lui-même conduit à sa perte, parce qu'il s'est perdu. Et quand Glenn demande depuis quand, Dieu répond : _depuis le début. _Il leur avait promis la Vie Eternelle, non ? Hé bien, la voilà : c'est le Rôdeur. _Je te l'avais bien dit, que j'avais un humour de merde..._ Il a souffert des mêmes souffrances de ses créatures, mais Il ne pouvait les sauver, il _fallait _qu'ils crèvent. Et quand Glenn lui demanda pourquoi, Il lui rétorqua : _Eh ! Les voix du Seigneur sont impénétrables, mon ami. Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ma logique ?_

Une nouvelle horde, au bout de dix kilomètres, et les voici à cinq milles. Durant deux jours entiers, alors que Glenn se traîne à l'aide de Dieu dans les rangs, les Rôdeurs s'amassent sur ses terres, se chiffrant très vite à plus de dix milles. Le Ciel est d'un rouge sombre, et l'air est si lourd qu'il ne passe presque plus dans ses poumons. Dieu continue de lui raconter l'histoire du monde, des hommes, de l'Univers, de la fin du monde, de ce que l'Humanité aurait dû être. Il ne s'arrête pas de parler une seule seconde. Et, malgré l'aversion et la rancœur que tient la créature à son maître, Glenn sait qu'il est heureux qu'Il soit là. Ça rend son agonie supportable. Ainsi, Glenn finit par s'oublier dans ces histoires fantastiques et le ton chaud de Dieu, et ne sent plus ses jambes rouillées, ni ses poumons en feu, ni même son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Au contraire, il commence à _grogner. _Ce sont les autres qui finissent par l'influencer, alors Glenn grogne et fait claquer ses mâchoires, inconsciemment, et peut-être pour faire passer le temps aussi, parce que plus ce connard passe et moins il se sent faiblir. Il se rappelle de l'odeur de l'humain qui grille sur le feu, il salive et grogne de plus belle. Une certaine mécanique inépuisable guide ses gestes, le faisant paniquer et réaliser l'évidence de la situation. Dieu s'arrête de parler et tourne son visage inondé de lumière vers sa personne. _Voilà, Glenn, la dernière étape du virus : tu es en train de renaître Rôdeur, fils. Mais n'aie pas peur, surtout pas : car ton âme va monter avec moi, fiston, jusqu'aux portes du Paradis !_

Mais Glenn n'a pas peur. Cela devait bien arriver un jour, et il est content d'en finir avec ce calvaire. Peut-être que Maggie l'embrassera une dernière fois, peut-être aura-t-il le temps de dire à Rick qu'il avait été fier d'avoir été son Frère. Et Dieu lui sourit, l'aime, le serre contre son corps invisible et lumineux. _Il est l'heure, Fils. _

Est-il heureux ? Non, Glenn Rhee a perdu la notion même du bonheur. Mais il est soulagé, ça oui et qu'importe si Dieu, dans une de ses mauvaises blagues, décide de l'envoyer croupir en Enfer, il s'y jettera avec délice, certain d'y voir quelque adoucissement dans sa peine. Rien ne pouvait être pire qu'ici, pas vrai ?

Les Rôdeurs sont plus de seize mille trois cents vingt-neuf, et bientôt, ils seront si nombreux qu'ils auront du mal à se déplacer. Le cœur de Glenn vient de tomber dans sa poitrine, tel un raisin sec oublié. Un hoquet, un battement de cil, et le voilà qui s'arrête, penche sa tête, _expire. _

Mais il relève sa tête, méconnaissable. Ses yeux blancs et vides s'affolent dans leurs orbites, et il lâche un son brut et inhumain. Il ne voit rien au-dessus du cadavre à sa gauche, et l'air putride est si dense au-dessus de leur tête que l'horizon en est troublé, comme un écran épais et transparent entre le monde et eux. Glenn claque les mâchoires avec plus de force, bouscule ses congénères, se cogne contre les membres pourris de ses nouveaux Frères, et grogne, grogne, grogne…

**FIN**


End file.
